Opium Flowers
by Orpah
Summary: A twoshot from Japan's point of view of the Opium wars, which involve China and England. No pairings, sorry! Rated T for mentions of drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for more Hetalia stuff! I hope you guys enjoy this one! This is based on the Opium Wars, but it might not be as historically accurate as I would like. Also, some other people have used the opium war idea before myself, so I wanted to say I am not trying to copy them in any way!

I don't own any of this, but I do own a neck brace.

Japan watched with disgust as England allowed more opium into China's system. It was amazing the other country could think straight in that condition.

His cheeks were flushed like he had a fever, and his eyes were droopy and unfocused. He generally seemed rather uncoordinated. However, he was in a condition to realise what was happening, and was just now demanding that England stop the opium trade immediately.

"This is ridiculous! Stop the opium trade or else!" England smiled placatingly. "Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to become so intoxicated."

"Do you really mean you'll stop?" China asked, sounding hopeful. "Of course, you don't need to worry about it. I will take care of it first thing in the morning," England said, bowing out of the room. Japan shook his head. England made far too much profit off of the drugs to stop just because China didn't like it.

And sure enough, China still was just as drugged as he had been before, if not even more. Japan watched as he paced the room, almost growling in frustration.

"He said he'd stop, that's what he said, but didn't! He lied! He always lies! He just keeps lying, he said he would stop," China was muttering to himself, still under the influence. Japan watched, but did not intervene. He had never bothered to have contact with European nations, and he didn't plan on starting now.

"Good afternoon, China," England said, walking into the room. China stopped muttering and crossed his arms. England raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes! You haven't stopped the opium trade!" China said, outraged. England sighed. "Oh, that's right, you wanted me to stop that, didn't you?" China glared. "Yes, I did, England. If you don't stop this time, you will regret it!"

England raised both eyebrows. "And how is that?" China stopped for a second, then continued. "I'll close off my ports to you. You won't be able to trade for anything." England started to laugh, making China look less comfortable. "How the heck are you going to do that, China? My navy's more than twice as strong as yours, not to mention bigger. No, I find this opium trade to be quite profitable."

China's eyes widened, almost with a bit of horror in them. "You can't!" England shook his head. "I can, and I will. You'd better just do what I say."

China looked almost desperate as he spread his hands pleadingly. "Please, don't do this! I can't take it! Please?!" England smirked. It would seem he had China exactly where he wanted him.

"Well, I don't know, you could.. No, no, I'm just not too sure..." England said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. China looked at him intently. "Could what? What?!"

"You could open all your ports to my trading, and allow Englishmen diplomatic immunity.. Plus, of course, cede several of your lands to me," England, that triumphant smirk at the corners of his mouth. China's face fixed into a scowl, his eyes clouding over. "No. I will never allow such things, it will only taint my people even more! England, stop this opium trade, or there will be bloodshed!"

"Fine then. It's your funeral!" England snapped, storming out. China heaved a heavy sigh once England was gone. Now there would be war between himself and England, and all over drugs! Why wouldn't he just stop?!

Japan shook his head yet again. Seeing the state China was in, he would certainly not allow himself to become victim to the European nations as China had.

I've decided to make this a two-shot, even though it is rather short. If you like it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I suppose this will be the second chapter! I sincerely hope I can make this one better than the previous chapter. Please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia or any opium, seriously... /end AN/

It had been a while into the war between China and England, and Japan watched with pity as China fell. England had not been kidding about being the stronger one.

Now, he was informing China of his demands.

"I want total acess to your trading ports. You cannot arrest or punish any Englishmen on your shores, no matter what they do. And, I want Hong Kong."

China's eyebrows lifted in shock. "But, why?! Hong Kong isn't that important, he's so small! How can he be useful to you?!"

Japan sighed, averting his eyes as he heard the pain in China's voice. He looked like he was going to cry, but it was a little harder to tell with the dark bruises around his eyes. Enland's eyebrows came together in annoyance.

"No. I want Hong Kong, and I will get what I want, whether you like it or not. You are not in a position to refuse me anything, you should feel fortunate I'm not demanding more."

China said nothing, holding a sleeve to his face to suppress any tears. He turned around, heading for a backroom. England waited impatiently as he heard China somberly coaxing Hong Kong to come out.

The child said nothing, clinging to China's sleeve as they both came back into the room. England held out a hand and gestured for Hong Kong to come with him. Hong Kong, however, shrank back, hiding half-way behind China.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Arthur snapped, still holding out his hand. China, struggling to keep his features from showing how painful this was for him, turned to Hong Kong, kneeling down to his level.

"You have to go with England now. It won't be forever, but you will have to be on your best behaviour, okay?" Hong Kong blinked, and turned his face into China's sleeve. "I'm scared, I don't want to go with him, please don't make me!" China wrapped an arm around Hong Kong, holding him tight. "I'm sorry, but you have to go. I promise I will get you back. Until then, you will have to show bravery befitting a warrior, okay?"

Hong Kong sniffled, but stood as China loosened his grip. Lifting his sleeve to wipe his face, he made his way to England, taking his hand. England grimly nodded and they marched out the door without a backward glance.

Japan watched in silence as China waited until they were out of hearing range, then fell to his knees. He began shaking, and covered his face with his hands. Japan looked away, as it was not his place to watch China in his despair.

As he exited the house, he ignored the sobs coming from behind him. He felt his teeth clench in anger. He would never end up like China, never in a million years. He would never be weak, and he would never show weakness.

He didn't know the disaster that would be brought about from that silent vow in the future.

/AN/ We recently got rid of a bunch of our computers, and so I barely get to get on anymore. Sorry for the delay, but I'm afraid it will be a common occurrence for a while..... Please review, I'm still learning how to write Hetalia!


End file.
